As it is well known there are currently several models of door-lock devices in the market used in different types of household appliances, for example washing machines, capable to prevent door opening, until the operation cycle of the household appliance is not ended.
In general, said door-lock devices comprise, a mechanical unit, provided with a movable slider or a similar mechanical member, capable of interacting with the hook of the door when it is closed, and a second slot or groove. The mechanical unit interacts with a control unit, in its turn connected with the control logic of the washing machine. Said control unit is adapted to drive a locking pin capable of assuming an operating position, in which it is extracted from a seat and it is engaged in said second slot of said slider, or in general to interact with the mechanical unit, and a resting position, in which it is retracted in said seat.
When the washing machine or the household appliance is not active, the door is closed and the hook is inserted in said opening, said hook interacts with said first slot of said slider, which translates, so as to allow the locking pin to engage with said second slot and retaining said hook blocked.
To open the door it is necessary to act on the electronics of the washing machine for extracting the locking pin from said second slot and releasing the slider. In this way, by opening the door, the hook of the door can disengage from the slider or from any other possible mechanical members.
The control units according to the prior art, which, as mentioned above, are electromechanical devices, have the technical problem of presenting non-negligible dimensions, as well as a high complexity, as they usually comprise a large number of elements, which generate complications in the assembly of the final product, with consequent economic disadvantages.